


Happy birthday to you!

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Bad Cooking, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles Stilinski can't bake to save his life.





	

Six Tries.  
He tried six times to make a cake.

And he failed, six times.

Stiles tried to bake a cake for Derek, he's 26 today.

He planned on celebrating just the two of them, and they'll eat the amazing vanilla cake that Stiles would bake, and Derek would be so happy!

But there's one thing Stiles didn't think about, and that is the fact that he never baked something, let alone a cake.

So right now, Stiles was sitting on the kitchen floor, trying to decide if he should try to make another cake or not.

Because of him being so deep in his thought, Stiles didn't hear his boyfriend who came through the door,

"Stiles?" Derek asked, he scanned the room and the mess with his eyes,

"Der, I am so sorry" Stiles said -and of course he started crying- "I- it's- it's your birthday and I-I just wanted to make you a cake and I ruined everything!"

"You didn't ruin anything!" Derek said,

"I didn't?"

"No, Stiles, no one has ever tried to do something like this for me .." Derek said,

"I tried six times, and every time it was ruined!"

"It's not ruined" Derek took a spoon and tasted cake number 4 "What is it, banana?"

"It's vanilla" Stiles said,

"Oh." Derek put down the spoon and sat next to Stiles,

Stiles looked at Derek "I'm sorry"

"You do not have to be sorry, Stiles, this is amazing, you're amazing."

"Well, although it's not very party-like now...happy birthday Der." Stiles said,

"Thanks babe"

"I even got you a present," Stiles said, his mischievous smile was back on his face.

"Oh God, this is not going to end well, what did you get me?"

Stiles took out a bow from the paper bag next to him and taped it on his head "me."

"This is the best gift I have ever received." Derek smiled,

"And guess what," Stiles said,

"what?" Derek asked,

"I can totally blow your candle"

"Race you to the bedroom?" Derek suggested,

"Last one there has to take his clothes off!!" Stiles ran fast,

"It's not fair!" Derek ran after him,

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
